efecto climatico
by sthefany naturely
Summary: hola a todo mundo aqui les dejo una historia que es mia y que lo tengo como proyecto y quisiera saber su opnion de esta historia ya que soy nueva y como ven es algo rara mi historia espero les guste
1. el inicio

**EFECTO CLIMATICO**

Todo el mundo predijo el fin del mundo en el 2012, profecía acertada después de una sequia mundial, congelada y la llegada de la 3° guerra mundial. Han transcurrido 10 años del suceso y estamos en el año población está tan dividida que la pobreza y la esperanza de sobrevivir ya está muy lejos de salvar, la ONU tuvo que retomar las cartas del asunto viejo y actual.

Científicos creen que todavía hay flora y fauna en alguna parte del planeta, pero esa abundancia que ya no existe en estas tierras infértiles, solo existe en los libros de historia, ellos aun proclaman una salvación para los pobladores que somos muchos, para sobrevivir debes matar, para obtener algo de alimento, algunas regiones de África y Sudáfrica están empezando a practicar lo que es el canibalismo por la falta de alimento.

Este es ya mi mundo cosa que quisiera borrar de mi mente, todos culpan a Estados Unidos por su régimen monopolista y la falta de conciencia en ello, sino hubieran experimentado con la tierra y tratar de dominar el clima tal vez este futuro no existiría. Me han llamado a mí y a mis mercenarios, un trabajo oficial: de encontrar en cada rincón de la tierra: plantas, semillas, al igual de empezar a tomar conciencia de proteger esta nueva vida.

**Día: 18 de octubre de 2021**

**Hora: 7:15 a.m.**

Llegamos a las oficinas de la ONU nos han dado las órdenes especificas de la misio oficial; estarán con nosotros dos científicos uno Ingles y uno Ruso, que

-"¿Qué pensaran de nosotros estos tipos? Han de pensar de cómo pudieron aceptar a unos mercenarios como exploradores ha ha ha ha ha, viles ineptos."

Al menos hay una gran ventaja, conoceremos el exterior después de 10 años, ha de ser un ligar inhóspito, solitario y lleno de piedras.

-C-co-comandante el señor Walter Woolf nos-nos quiere ver a todos ahora mismo…

-bien, ¡caballeros vamos a la sala de juntas, jum, ya nos necesitan, estén atentos y escuchen bien lo que nos digan, pero lo más preferente seria que anotara lo más importante de la misión entendido!

-¡SI, LADY!

-Vamos

Un lugar frio, con pocas personas en la sala, nos miraban como ladrones, delincuentes, solo esperamos una respuesta de ellos y el montón de dinero, por la recompensa, lo más ilógico, poner la tentación al mundo de regresar la avaricia. Dos hombres altos y musculosos nos miraban muy atentos, cada movimiento que hacíamos ellos lo observaban eran unos niños atentos a cualquier amenaza.

-Señorita Karla un gusto volverla a ver ha pasado una semana, ha sido duro el entrenamiento ¿verdad?

-Hum… no lo es tato señor… como se llame

- Perdóneme soy el científico y biólogo Thomas Hank

-Bien Tomi dinos cual es la misión

-Es thomas

-Me importa poco eso entendido.

-He-he, entendido, s-s-señor Woolf démosle la m-misión

-Entendido colega, lo que le vamos a pedir es que busquen en cada rincón de la tierra, serán divididos en 20 grupos, cada uno ira a cada continente, país, estado, etc. Para encontrar vida, no cualquier vida, más bien semillas, flores, frutos y ADN animal, espero que los puedan encontrar caballeros, lady.

-(risas), creen que logremos, encontrar alguna planta (risa) bueno, no arriesgare a mis hombres a esos lugares, es enviarlos a la tumba directamente o que nos ofrecen s-s-s-señores Alfred o Walter, para que mis hombres y yo vayamos a la m-u-e-r-t-e

-Presidente Bruno, le puede explicar muy bien el monto del dinero que se les ofrecerá al igual que los servicios

-Es cierto, buen punto señorita Echeverría, buen punto, se les dará el monto por sus servicios de 95 millones de dólares y a sus familias, alimento, techo y vestimenta. Por el momento se les pagara la mitad, o sea, el precio de 47.5 millones de dólares les parece ¿bien? Señorita Echeverría.


	2. afuera de la muralla esperanza

La continuación de la historia espero les guste n.n

**Efecto climático**

-Muy buena oferta, que me dicen caballeros

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo nos defenderemos y que autos o aviones usaremos**?**

-Ha tiene razón necesitamos medios de transporte, alimento y más armas ya que las que tenemos no son lo suficiente

-Muy bien naves, motos, alimento y armas, entendido mañana a las 17:00 horas estará todo listo para que puedan viajar el jueves a las 5:00 de la mañana

-Entonces nos vemos el jueves señores, nos retiramos… Pero antes de partir díganme ¿dónde empezare yo a buscar?

-Usted empezara a buscar en la zona de Canadá el estado de Ontario y el pedazo de tierra o más bien la ciudad de Thunder Bay

-¿Thunder Bay?

-Sí, de Thunder Bay hasta Cavers si puede ir jovencita

-(risa en forma de burla) ¡Claro que lo hare gordito!

** Anécdota No. 2 **

**Jueves 20 de octubre del 2021**

**Hora: 4:45 a.m.**

(Me quedare tan dormida como mis hombres), estamos en las puertas de la ciudad Gloria donde saldremos y moriremos broma de esto XD, pero eso sí, esta muralla construida por ricos y algunos de clase media, para deshacerse de la realidad y de crear una fantasía sin final, ¿Qué es lo que pensaran los niños sobre esto? Tal vez tengan curiosidad de cómo es allá fuera donde nadie regresa. Donde solo existe el hambre, el odio, el canibalismo y la destrucción.

**Hora: 5:30 a.m.**

Empezamos a empacar algunos objetos valiosos a escoger las armas necesarias para los rincones más alejados y misteriosos, al igual que la ropa que se irá utilizando. Conmigo vendrán dos científicos el biólogo ingles Walter Woolf, edad: 45 a 47 años aproximadamente y el doctor Thomas Hank, edad: 64 a 68 años aproximadamente aun que creo que Hank es un nombre, ¬¬ bien después lo averiguo.

**Hora: 7:45 a.m. **

Algunos de mis co-man-dan-tes se fueron de Asia hasta África suerte para ellos son como mis hermanos más bien mi familia, mi única familia. (Mentirosa tiene un familiar). Otros de Europa hasta América y algunos de Japón hasta Australia, será complicado ya que es un mundo muy grande con 109 millones de billones de personas según la última encuesta en el 2014, tal vez ya sea menos, solo Dios sabrá o dirá cual es nuestro destino tal vez estemos condenados a morir de una vez por todas…

**CAPITULO 2 AFUERA DE LA MURALLA ESPERANZA**

**Anécdota No. 3**

**Día: 18 de Octubre del 2021**

**Hora: 12:35 p.m.**

Hemos salido de la muralla. La muralla construida por hombres y mujeres más poderosos del mundo según en 2013, para sobrevivir y de volver a empezar la vida, jum ¬¬ cosa que no funciono en tan solo 10 años, para estabilizarse y que paso… no dan nada solo muertes! Egoísmo :(. Estamos a punto de terminar y de llegar a nuestro destino… ¡ODIO EL MAR, CON SUS CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS Y SU AGUA SALADA PUTREFACTA! También odio los mareos, bueno tal vez sacrificarse por todo valga la pena.

**Hora: 2:48 p.m. **

Hora de la comida :-) genial -_-"la vomitare lamentablemente, ¿Por qué en un barco? ¿Por qué no fue en un avión? ." Ni modo me aguantare, ya que Jimmy cocino lo que más me gusta albóndigas con lasaña cambio y fuera. : P

**Hora: 7:18 p.m.**

(Me toco guardia -_-, con mis colegas y con los científicos locos) ¿Qué están observando cada 30 min. ¡Da! Están locos, solo espero que todo esto sea como un paseo en el parque, un poco de diversión no estaría tan mal, ver criaturas deformes tratando de sobrevivir, pero los animales… ¿Cómo serán ahora? Antes los recuerdo por los libros pero ¿Cómo serán? ¿Qué clase de alimento tienen? ¿Cuál es su comportamiento? O ¿están todos muertos? Con preguntas que tal vez se respondan con este viaje tan largo.

-Capitana!

-Sí, que sucede caballero

-Mire por el oriente ¿Qué es eso?

-(Mirando con curiosidad) hom… ¿parece una isla blanca con gris o tal vez sea?… no lo creo.

-¿Qué mi señora?

-Una ballena gris

-(risas de burla) cree usted que todavía haiga ballenas en esta actualidad ha ha ha

- :( ¡TAL VEZ NO PER ES SOLO UNA SUPOSICION IDIOTAS, EN VERDAD NO SABEMOS QUE ES O LO QUE SEA (aventando unas cajas) ASI QUE ME DEBE UNA DISCULPA INVESILES!

-Si señora lo sentimos: (

-Bien

Se eleva desde las profundidades una criatura que estaba olvidado o lo estaban considerando extinto una ballena adulta, repleto en su cuerpo de basura, heridas, hongos y ante todos se hizo presente ante marineros. Todos asombrados por el espectáculo, dando más de esperanza a los viajeros.

-Hoo! (Sorprendidos) es… es una ballena gris aun…a-aun están aquí.

-Esto es sorprendente caballeros, con esto nos da más fuerza y esperanza para continuar nuestro largo viaje


	3. afuera de la muralla esperanza 2

-bien caballeros ya es hora de descansar, mañana tal vez lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-¡si lady!

**Hora: 4:05 a.m.**

No hay señales de una isla de hielo o de tierra se nota desde aquí lo que es el calentamiento global, pero por el momento hace un frio tremendo, ojala podamos llegar con bien, solo espero eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy pero muy malo pasara.

**Canadá, Thunder bay – meseta LA NUEVA INGLESA… No. De habitantes 2**

**Hora 5:00 a.m.**

-how how… ñiam (bostezo) buenos días Lala, hoy es un día grandioso, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy interesante pasara

- ñiam mmm…. -_-" Zzz

-no seas floja, ahora a movernos el jardín y la casa deben estar presentables para la visita…mmm tal vez sean más monos gato como tú o tal vez sean perros lobo ¡eso sería genial!

-miau miau XD (sería bueno)

-vámonos, antes de que el coronel y sus hombres me vean en la ciudad y traten de encontrar este lugar ok.

-iiu (si)

**CAMPO MILITAR "**_**BATTALION MUTANTS"**_** hora: 5:20 a.m.**

-general, no hay movimiento en la nueva inglesa ¿Qué hacemos, general?

-esperar, esperar a que salga ese cabrón y nos diga la ubicación exacta de la selva o bosque que está ahí

-s-si señor

-ese muchacho nos dirá donde esta, y así podremos alimentarnos y empezar una nueva raza de humanos los mutantes, infectados, los que fuimos rechazados por esos hipócritas de la ONU por ser criaturas repugnantes y esclavos de sus experimentos. (RECUERDOS) Aun recuerdo cuando me enferme de lupus, con cáncer en la piel lo cual me costó el trabajo y mi familia, cuando me detectaron como infectado. Yo-yo era un general de alto rango protegía a esa gente de la amenaza como yo y ahora yo soy uno de ellos.

Aun siento dolor de las inyecciones, las cirugías, los tratamientos en todo mi cuerpo, están esas heridas por dentro y por fuera. Cuando encuentre ese lugar mi ejercito se levantara y así podremos derrumbar su orgullo, su muralla de la esperanza. (RISA MALVADA)

**ANÉCDOTA No. 11**

**DIA: 28 de OCTUBRE del 2021**

**Hora: 2:35 p.m. la hora de la borrachera**

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, a nuestra tumba, solo espero que encontremos vida vegetal o si no tendremos problemas. Tengo unos cuantos presentimientos acerca de los científicos y de este viaje, puedo sentir que algo fascinante, emocionante, pero a la vez interesante encontraremos.

**Hora: 7:20 p.m. **

Llegamos a canvers, un lugar desértico sin nada, solo tierra, arena y mucho sol, antes este lugar estaba repleto de hielo según los libros de texto. Solo esperemos encontrar rápido esas plantas, animales, vegetales etc. Para salir de este lugar infestado de mutantes o gente enferma. Desde que llegamos todo ha estado muy tranquilo es muy raro esto, debe haber un error siempre te dan la bienvenida esas criaturas producto de la contaminación, es como si estuvieran preparando una trampa para nosotros.

-crack-golpe grr grr… (Gruñido)

-lo sabía era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¡CUIDADO AHÍ VIENEN LOS MUTANTES!

-¡si señora!

-¡LOS MATARE A TODOS Y E COMERE SUS CEREBROS Y SUS OJOS GRR!

-¡disparen sin compasión, Tomas lleva a los científicos al camión! ¡AHORA MISMO!

(DISPAROS)

-S-Si señora

-Wow asi son estas criaturas, si que son repugnantes y sucias

-vamos doctor Tomas no hay tiempo que perder

-sí, señor Walter

(Disparos y bombardeos)

-s-s-señora, están llegando ma-mas

-¡Maldición esto…esto es una maldita trampa! ¡Todos a sus puestos de batalla, las subametralladoras USI 9 mm favor de hacer una barrera y disparar, pero YA!

-¡si, lady!

(Disparos, bombardeos, gritos y una voz de autoridad)

-¡Alto al fuego mutantes1

-gruañ, grr, ¡si señor!

-¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué siguen sus órdenes? ¿Que está tramando?

-(burla) ¡¿así que los hijos de perra de la ONU decidieron mandar mini tropas a exterminarnos?! (Risa) y bien lady, diga me bien su misión je je crea me su muerte será ¡placentera!

-(Risa malvada) ¡tengo dos razones para ti m-u-t-a-n-t-e y es curarlos de su enfermedad y la otra es matar al gusano que intente interferir diga me capi. ¿Cuál escoge usted ya para su pueblo?!

-(risa) ¡bien dicho mujer, mujeres como tú me gustan mucho tienes valentía para decir es, pero no te creo en que nos curen, ya que somos sus juguetes, sus experimentos!

-¿experi-mentos? (hablare de eso con los científicos locos) ¡bien no sé qué es lo que pasa aquí, pero pateare muchos traseros el día de hoy!

-Wow sí que es fuerte esa, am… ¿Cómo se llaman Lala?

-iu iu miau miau (mujer)

-si es cierto XD je je ya demás es bonita, es la primera vez que veo a una mujer en persona

-iiu wauii (sí, señor)

-creo que debemos ayudarlos ya que no podrán con el cabeza de halcón

-iiu ¡miau miau miau! (Si, ¡que los salvaras!)

- si, Lala no merecen morir aquí y además tengo mucha curiosidad de ellos y más en ella.

-(¿qué extraño me siento vigilada por alguien?) ¡Muévanse y aceleren esta maldita carcacha Bob!

-¡si, señora!

-dios moriremos, lo se wuaa ¿Por qué? Soy muy guapo para morir (cachetada)

-cállate Scott, por favor no pierdan la calma o.k.

-si señorita Karla Echeverría

.muy bien dicho, solo esperemos salir de esta como los demás atracos que hemos hecho entendido

-sí, señorita será como en Francia, solo que estamos en Canadá

-¡segundo grupo de metralletas, disparen sin piedad. 5 a la izquierda, 3 adelant la derecha, disparen cuando se los ordene, están intentando rodearnos así que no los dejaremos ganar! * Si tienen duda el transporte nunca arranco*

-sí, señora

-(un momento de silencio) ¡DISPAREN!

(Disparos de todo tipo de armas)

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo esa chiquilla? Jum, es muy buena, hahahaha por primera vez una chica me desafía tengo un buen plan y mas para ella jajaja

-Wow es buena esa mujer los ataco en forma sorpresiva, genial me agrada mucho (alguien me sigue o ya me descubrieron)

-¡hola chico tarzan, ahora si te tengo mocoso!

-(risa) bien ven y viólame cabrón, si puedes (apuntando su arma a la cabeza)

-ho hijo de… (Disparo)

-mutante caído en los techos de los edificios azules

-¡maldición! Parece que Charles esta aquí y está decidido a ayudar a esos cretinos de la ONU, el no sabe a lo que se mete.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

SI TIENEN UNA DUDA O COMENTARIO BUENO O MALO LO PUEDEN ESCRIBIR Y UNA DISCULPA POR LAS MALAS PALABRAS QUE HE RECURRIDO, COMO VEN ESTOS PERSONAJES SI QUE SE BURLAN ENTRE SI


End file.
